


Fire Is Catching | Hawaii Five-O [BOOK ONE]

by StrandedOnMars



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 110th MP, Angst, Blood, Danny doesn't like it, Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Feels, Guns, Primrose acts like Steve sometimes, Primrose is Steve's daughter, Protective Steve McGarrett, West Point, neither of them know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: "Fire is catching, Primrose. Do you think you can escape it unscathed?" "If it means protecting my family, I think so,"When she visits her mother's grave for the first and last time, Primrose meets one of her mothers old friends, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. She doesn't like him at first, but once she got to know him more she managed to trust him. Primrose never spoke about her past to anyone before, but what happens when her past finally catches up to her? Can she escape the fire unscathed or will she lose everything she cares about?





	1. Prologue

Catherine Rollins, the grave said. The grave was still fresh, as it's client was only buried a few days ago.

The client who was buried a few days ago was Primrose's mother.

Primrose never spoke to her mother, even if she did they wouldn't have gotten on nice terms. She heard about her mother's death a few days ago from a colleague, but the news didn't surprise her. She didn't even act shocked at the news, but only nodded, not shedding a single tear. Her mother didn't deserve her sympathy. She was never there for her while she was growing up, as she put her into foster care. Primrose knew that she was a mistake, as her mother wasn't supposed to have her. She believed that her father must've been in a Navy, just like her mother. She didn't know who he was though, or cared.

Primrose was wearing her Whites, as she thought the decent thing that she could do was salute her mother a final goodbye. It was a thing that she believed in, as she had to do it a few times to her friends who died on tour. Primrose even had to do it to her best friend, who died trying to protect her. She would never forget the sacrifices that Eliza made for her. Primrose may not have ever spoke to her mother before but she thought that she could at least do one last thing for her.  So that she could sleep well at night.

Primrose was a graduate of West Point Academy, with a custom made ring on her right ring finger to prove it. She made it the year that she graduated, which was five years ago. She graduated at the age of nineteen. They say that it takes four years to graduate West Point, but Primrose graduated a year early as she passed everything with flying colors. Everything that they threw at her she did it with ease. That caused her to be in the Top 5 all the time as number 1 and have an excellent file. 

Primrose joined the 110th MP at the age of twenty. She was excellent at what she did, as she was born to do these things. Primrose was on ten tours, losing her best friend and three other friends on the third one. She was the only one out of the five to survive the ambush. Primrose never speaks about it, as no one deserves to know what happened. But she told the families of her friends that died that they all died a heroic death. She never told them that Eliza died protecting her.

Primrose was now twenty-four and still looked young, even though her face says otherwise. She had a noticeable scar on the center of her nose and another one over her upper lip. Primrose looked more mature than people her age, as she grew up too quickly during her childhood. She lived alone, as she isn't ready for civilian life yet. She was still holding onto military life, as it was her family for the last eight years.

Primrose moves around a lot, never staying in the same place but she keeps in contact with her old colleagues. They know to not expect the same phone number calling them whenever she calls, as she was most likely in a different state from the last time that she called. She never knows the day where she might need to talk to them again. So, she thought it was good to keep in contact with them.

Primrose grew out her wild, flaming, red hair over the years, so now it was in a tight bun under her white cap. She looked nothing like her mother, as she didn't share her dark brown hair or brown eyes. Primrose had piercing ice blue eyes that clashed with the rest of her face. She didn't know if she looked like her father, or cared as she didn't know who he was. Her mother never mentioned him. So, Primrose believed that she was a mistake of a relationship that shouldn't have ever happened.

Primrose could feel that someone was watching her. She knew the feeling well as she became friends with it during the eight years of her being in the military. She let out a low sigh, unsure how to approach the situation. Primrose still thought like a cop, even though she wasn't in the MP for a year now. They didn't need her yet. They told her before she left that they would get into contact with her if they still needed her. The person who was watching her could've been a passerby, or someone who was looking for a grave of a loved one. 

"May I ask why you're watching me?" Primrose asked the unknown person who was standing a few feet behind her. She could feel their eyes looking at the back of her head. Primrose spoke loudly enough so that the person who was watching her could hear her. 

The person took a few seconds to answer her, as if they were thinking of what to say.

"How do you know her?" The unknown person asked after taking a few seconds to think. Primrose could tell that it was a man from his voice, as it was too deep for a female but perfect enough for a male. Primrose has been around enough guys in her life to know the average tone of their voice. He must've been in his late thirties or early forties. She knew that the unknown man was referring to her mother.

"Lieutenant Rollins was my mother." Primrose answered with some hostility in her voice, calling her mother by her Naval rank. She didn't deserve her calling her mother, as she was never there for her while she was growing up. Primrose was only here for that she could pay her final respects, so that she could sleep well at night, knowing that she saw her mother one last time.

"Who are you?" The unknown man asked, staying where he was as Primrose couldn't hear him move. So, she suspected that he was still standing in his original spot.

"I'm not telling you who I am until you tell me who you are." Primrose answered as she finally turned around to face the unknown man. She was right when she guessed how old the unknown man could be, as he looked to be about in his early forties. Primrose noticed that he had dark brown hair that was cut nicely, sea green eyes that went well with his face, and a nice tan from being out in the sun. She had a feeling that he was clearly a native, even though he didn't look Hawaiian. 

Primrose wasn't a native to the island of Oahu, as she was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. She looked completely out of place, as her flaming red hair clashed with the brown and black hair of the islanders. But Primrose was multilingual, with Hawaiian being one of the many languages that she can speak. So, even though she didn't look Hawaiian, she can still speak the language. So she wasn't that out of place after all. 

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," Lieutenant Commander McGarrett answered, looking at her from where he was standing a few feet away. "You?"

"Major Primrose Rollins," Primrose replied, blinking a few times as she also returned the glance. She could tell that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett knew her mother, as there was a hint of recognition in his eyes when he mentioned her to Primrose.

"West Pointer?" Lieutenant Commander McGarrett asked, nodding towards her uniform.

Primrose nodded, then asking a question of her own. She already knew the answer to it, but she still decided to ask. "Navy SEAL?" 

Lieutenant Commander McGarrett nodded to her question, slightly startled that she knew that he was a Navy SEAL. She could tell that he was startled from the look in his eyes.

Primrose could tell that he was a Navy SEAL from his posture and haircut, as she met a few Navy SEAL's before, so she had an overall glimpse of what they looked like. 

"Mind if I take you out for a drink? I would like to know more about you, as Catherine never seemed to mention you before," Lieutenant Commander McGarrett asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Primrose answered with a forced smile, not adding that her mother dumped her to be put into foster care only hours after she was born.


	2. Chapter One

Blend in, was a common thought that appeared in Primrose's head. As she grew accustomed to it over the years of being in the military. But when she reached the island of Oahu from northern Wyoming, it would be hard for her to blend in with the natives of the island. Her wild, flaming, red hair would clash with the brown and black hair of the islanders. But with the constant flow of tourists from around the world and the mainland, she could appear to be a tourist, but what are the odds that she would pass as a tourist when she looked like a veteran? The way that she walked and spoke gave people a clear idea that she was a veteran of some sort, but they wouldn't be able to figure it out unless they asked her. 

Primrose only came to Oahu for one reason, and it was to visit the grave of her late mother. She received news of her mothers death a few days ago from a colleague, so she booked a flight to Oahu after she ended the call. Primrose didn't know what her mother died from, as no one was willing to tell her. So, she assumed that her mother was either murdered or killed in action. She knew what her mother did for a living, so it wouldn't have surprised her if her mother died on a mission. Primrose didn't know who her father was, or cared. It wasn't like she needed him. She was fully capable of taking care of herself.

Primrose memorized where her mother was buried at, so she wouldn't have to ask for directions. She looked the address up and found out that it wasn't that far from the airport, so she could call a taxi and get a ride over there. Primrose was wearing her Whites, as she wanted to pay her mother her last respects. She knew that wearing it marked her as a target but she didn't care. Primrose was able to protect herself if need be. She was only doing it so that she could sleep well at night, but this wasn't the first time that Primrose had to pay her last respects. Primrose had to do it for three of her friends and her best friend, Eliza. 

It was on her third tour of being in the 110th MP when she lost them. The five of them were walking alongside a dirt road that lead towards the village that they were supposed to watch over. None of them thought that the dead dog that was on the side of the road would explode, killing three at first. All hell broke loose when the dead dog blew up. Primrose was thrown backwards by the blast, but she was saved from the brunt of the damage by her three friends who were all killed instantly. Eliza, who was the farthest away from the group went unscathed. Then gunfire broke out, with Eliza running towards Primrose to keep her safe.

Primrose and Eliza managed to down most of the enemy that ambushed them, but one came by unnoticed. It would be the time that if anyone who asked Primrose if there was a time that was bad if she would turn back time to change it. She would say yes, each and every time. If it meant that Eliza and her three other friends could live. Eliza didn't realize it at the time but she was right in front of Primrose, and the bullet that the last enemy shot went through her but it didn't hurt Primrose. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. She was shot in the heart.

Primrose shook her head as she walked down the path that lead towards her mother's grave. She looked ahead, desperately trying to get the thought of Eliza's death out of her head. She was alone, which wasn't good. She always believed that there was safety in numbers, but since she was alone it marked her as a target to kidnappers. But she had nothing to worry about, as she was able to defend herself even if she got kidnapped. Her piercing ice blue eyes scanned the graves, looking for the one that marked her mother's resting place.

It didn't take long for her to find her mother's grave.

Catherine Rollins, her mother's grave read.


	3. Chapter Two

Catherine Rollins, the grave said. The grave was still fresh, as it's client was only buried a few days ago.

The client who was buried a few days ago was Primrose's mother.

Primrose never spoke to her mother, even if she did they wouldn't have gotten on nice terms. She heard about her mother's death a few days ago from a colleague, but the news didn't surprise her. She didn't even act shocked at the news, but only nodded, not shedding a single tear. Her mother didn't deserve her sympathy. She was never there for her while she was growing up, as she put her into foster care. Primrose knew that she was a mistake, as her mother wasn't supposed to have her. She believed that her father must've been in a Navy, just like her mother. She didn't know who he was though, or cared.

Primrose was wearing her Whites, as she thought the decent thing that she could do was salute her mother a final goodbye. It was a thing that she believed in, as she had to do it a few times to her friends who died on tour. Primrose even had to do it to her best friend, who died trying to protect her. She would never forget the sacrifices that Eliza made for her. Primrose may not have ever spoke to her mother before but she thought that she could at least do one last thing for her. So that she could sleep well at night.

Primrose was a graduate of West Point Academy, with a custom made ring on her right ring finger to prove it. She made it the year that she graduated, which was five years ago. She graduated at the age of nineteen. They say that it takes four years to graduate West Point, but Primrose graduated a year early as she passed everything with flying colors. Everything that they threw at her she did it with ease. That caused her to be in the Top 5 all the time as number 1 and have an excellent file. 

Primrose joined the 110th MP at the age of twenty. She was excellent at what she did, as she was born to do these things. Primrose was on ten tours, losing her best friend and three other friends on the third one. She was the only one out of the five to survive the ambush. Primrose never speaks about it, as no one deserves to know what happened. But she told the families of her friends that died that they all died a heroic death. She never told them that Eliza died protecting her.

Primrose was now twenty-four and still looked young, even though her face says otherwise. She had a noticeable scar on the center of her nose and another one over her upper lip. Primrose looked more mature than people her age, as she grew up too quickly during her childhood. She lived alone, as she isn't ready for civilian life yet. She was still holding onto military life, as it was her family for the last eight years.

Primrose moves around a lot, never staying in the same place but she keeps in contact with her old colleagues. They know to not expect the same phone number calling them whenever she calls, as she was most likely in a different state from the last time that she called. She never knows the day where she might need to talk to them again. So, she thought it was good to keep in contact with them.

Primrose grew out her wild, flaming, red hair over the years, so now it was in a tight bun under her white cap. She looked nothing like her mother, as she didn't share her dark brown hair or brown eyes. Primrose had piercing ice blue eyes that clashed with the rest of her face. She didn't know if she looked like her father, or cared as she didn't know who he was. Her mother never mentioned him. So, Primrose believed that she was a mistake of a relationship that shouldn't have ever happened.

Primrose could feel that someone was watching her. She knew the feeling well as she became friends with it during the eight years of her being in the military. She let out a low sigh, unsure how to approach the situation. Primrose still thought like a cop, even though she wasn't in the MP for a year now. They didn't need her yet. They told her before she left that they would get into contact with her if they still needed her. The person who was watching her could've been a passerby, or someone who was looking for a grave of a loved one. 

"May I ask why you're watching me?" Primrose asked the unknown person who was standing a few feet behind her. She could feel their eyes looking at the back of her head. Primrose spoke loudly enough so that the person who was watching her could hear her. 

The person took a few seconds to answer her, as if they were thinking of what to say.

"How do you know her?" The unknown person asked after taking a few seconds to think. Primrose could tell that it was a man from his voice, as it was too deep for a female but perfect enough for a male. Primrose has been around enough guys in her life to know the average tone of their voice. He must've been in his late thirties or early forties. She knew that the unknown man was referring to her mother.

"Lieutenant Rollins was my mother." Primrose answered with some hostility in her voice, calling her mother by her Naval rank. She didn't deserve her calling her mother, as she was never there for her while she was growing up. Primrose was only here for that she could pay her final respects, so that she could sleep well at night, knowing that she saw her mother one last time.

"Who are you?" The unknown man asked, staying where he was as Primrose couldn't hear him move. So, she suspected that he was still standing in his original spot.

"I'm not telling you who I am until you tell me who you are." Primrose answered as she finally turned around to face the unknown man. She was right when she guessed how old the unknown man could be, as he looked to be about in his early forties. Primrose noticed that he had dark brown hair that was cut nicely, sea green eyes that went well with his face, and a nice tan from being out in the sun. She had a feeling that he was clearly a native, even though he didn't look Hawaiian. 

Primrose wasn't a native to the island of Oahu, as she was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. She looked completely out of place, as her flaming red hair clashed with the brown and black hair of the islanders. But Primrose was multilingual, with Hawaiian being one of the many languages that she can speak. So, even though she didn't look Hawaiian, she can still speak the language. So she wasn't that out of place after all. 

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," Lieutenant Commander McGarrett answered, looking at her from where he was standing a few feet away. "You?"

"Major Primrose Rollins," Primrose replied, blinking a few times as she also returned the glance. She could tell that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett knew her mother, as there was a hint of recognition in his eyes when he mentioned her to Primrose.

"West Pointer?" Lieutenant Commander McGarrett asked, nodding towards her uniform.

Primrose nodded, then asking a question of her own. She already knew the answer to it, but she still decided to ask. "Navy SEAL?" 

Lieutenant Commander McGarrett nodded to her question, slightly startled that she knew that he was a Navy SEAL. She could tell that he was startled from the look in his eyes.

Primrose could tell that he was a Navy SEAL from his posture and haircut, as she met a few Navy SEAL's before, so she had an overall glimpse of what they looked like. 

"Mind if I take you out for a drink? I would like to know more about you, as Catherine never seemed to mention you before," Lieutenant Commander McGarrett asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Primrose answered with a forced smile, not adding that her mother dumped her to be put into foster care only hours after she was born.


	4. Chapter Three

Primrose took a small sip of her water, placing the cup down with her hand as her piercing ice blue eyes stared at McGarrett who was sitting in front of her. He took her to a cafe that wasn't that far from where the cemetery that her mother was buried at. He offered her a ride, which she politely accepted. She didn't trust him that much, as there was something telling her that he wasn't the person as he seemed to be. Primrose didn't know the cause of the feeling but she was determined to listen to it, as her life could be on the line. She noticed him slightly squirm under her cold glare, which caused her to only blink in response.

“What caused you to go to West Point?” McGarrett asked, looking at her from where he was sitting in front of her. He sounded curious, which caused Primrose to scoff slightly. Why would someone be so curious about her life? “Why didn’t you join the Navy? Like Catherine did?”

“Well, my mother abandoned me when I was only a few hours old, claiming that she couldn’t raise me, as her job was too dangerous for a child.” Primrose answered coldly. She noticed the shocked look that flashed across McGarrett’s face when she mentioned that her mother abandoned her when she was only a few hours old. 

Primrose only blinked in response as she continued on with her story, “So, I was in multiple foster homes growing up, never getting adopted as I was what they called a ‘trouble child’. I never listened to anyone and bluntly pointed out all their faults and things that they didn’t want people to know about them. That caused me to get thrown out only days after I was placed in homes. No one wanted me.”

Primrose didn’t looked fazed as she spoke about her life, as she was cold and ruthless ever since she was a young child. She grew up knowing that no one was ever going to be there for her in life, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. “I ended up staying in the foster system until I was seventeen, which was a rare thing but they decided to enroll me at West Point once they started to notice how athletically advanced I was. But I requested them to enroll me at West Point, as they were going to put me in the Navy but with the odds of seeing my mother again I was afraid that I would snap. So they did what I asked them.”

“I was the youngest in my graduating class. I was nineteen when I graduated as I skipped a whole year because I passed everything that they threw at me with flying colors. Everything that they threw at me I did with ease. I managed to be in the Top 5 as number 1 for all three years, with an excellent file to prove it.” Primrose continued, stopping to take another sip of her cup of water. She placed it down again once she was done. “I the joined the 110th MP when I was twenty, as I was great at what I did. I went on ten tours, then stopping last year. They told me that they would get in touch with me again if they needed me for anything.”

"Now, McGarrett, did that satisfy your curiosity?" Primrose asked, looking at him with dead eyes. "Or do you want more of my life?"

"One last question, I swear," McGarrett said. He sounded sincere but Primrose still couldn't trust him for some reason. 

"What is it?" Primrose asked.

"You never mentioned your father. What happened to him?" McGarrett asked, as if knowing who her father was would help him about the case of her mother's death.

"I don't know who he is. I believe that he was apart of the Navy as my mother was so willing to give me up when I was born," Primrose answered. "I think I'm a baby of a forbidden relationship."


End file.
